Un Issei muy OP y lo que surja
by ZAR ROMANOV
Summary: Solo una excusa de historia para escribir los "lemons" que atormentan a mi degenerada mente todas las noches, con un Issei muy "chetado" y "puto amo"... y si los escribo tan bien como me los imagino, van a quedar excitados y perturbados... (Isseixharem bien grande compa) (o sea, básicamente como los gringos en sus fanfics de este anime, pero en este caso en idioma español)
1. Prologo

**PUES bien, aqui una historia que contrasta totalmente con el "aire sombrio" de mi otro fanfic... pero bueno es que si no me sacaba esto de la cabeza me iba a a seguir hasta en mis sueños y hasta en la muerte**

 **ADVERTENCIA CONTIENTE:**

 **-LEMON (O LIMON) (O ACTOS DE REPRODUCCIÓN SEXUAL)**

 **-UN ISSEI CHETADO... MUCHO, EN SERIO, MUCHO...**

 **-DEMASIADO OOC (o como lo llamo yo: "NO TENGO NI PUTA IDEA DE COMO ES EL PERSONAJE, ASÍ QUE LE PONGO LA PERSONALIDAD QUE ME SALGA DE LOS COJONES)**

 **-Y OTRAS COSAS RARAS Y PERTURBADORAS QUE SE ME OCURRAN**

 **OH, SI, TAMBIÉN PONDRE LOS "DATOS" DE ISSEI Y OTROS PERSONAJES (OBVIAMENTE CON LAS CARACTERÍSTICAS DEL FANFIC Y NO DEL CANON) EN OTRO FANFIC, O SEA NO ES QUE ESTE FANFIC SEA LA GRAN VERGA, SOLO ES POR MAMAR Y PORQUE ME DA COMO HUEVA ACTUALIZAR CADA RATO EL PROLOGO Y AVISAR EN CADA CAPITULO QUE EL PROLOGO FUE ACTUALIZADO.**

 **Y NO PUBLICARE NINGUN CAPITULO POR AHORA, PERO AUN ASI AQUI LES DEJO LA LISTA DE LAS QUE CONFORMAN EL HAREM (QUIZÁS HASTA VALLAN A SER MAS O TAL VEZ MENOS... PERO TODAS O CASI TODAS SON "CANON" POR LO QUE SI EL NOMBRE NO LES SUENA, NO ES DE SORPRENDERSE, ESTÁN BIEN BUENAS, PERO A LA MAYORÍA NO LES SUENA SU NOMBRE**

 **AQUI EL HAREM (NO ESTAN EN NINGUN ORDEN DE IMPORTANCIA O "DE LA PRIMERA A LA ULTIMA QUE CONOCE" ES MAS O MENOS "RANDOM")**

1-RIAS GREMORY

2-AKENO HIMEJIMA

3-KONEKO TOJO

4-RAVEL PHOENIX

5-ASIA ARGENTO

6-XENOVIA QUARTA

7-IRINA SHIDOU

8-LE FAY PENDRAGON

9-KUROKA

10-ROSSWEISSE

11-OPHIS

12-SERAFALL LEVIATAN (SITRI)

13-GABRIEL

14-ELMENHILDE KARNSTEIN

15-SONA SITRI

16-KUNOU

17-YASAKA

18-RAYNARE

19-MITTELT

20-KALAWARNER

21-AIKA KIRYUU

22-KATASE

23-MURAYAMA

24-JEANNE D ARC

25-YUBELLUNA

26-MIHAE

27-SIRIS

28-KARLAMINE

29-ISABELA

30-XUELAN

31-KIRA

32-MERU

33-NI

34-LI

35-MARION

36-BURENT

37-SHURIYA

38-MIRA

39-SEEKVAIRA AGARES

40-TSUBAKI SHINRA

41-MOMO HANAKAI

42-REYA KUSAKA

44-TOMOE MEGURI

45-BENNIA

46-TSUBASA YURA

47-RURUKO NIMURA

48-MEGUMI

49-ALEXIA BUNE

50-GRAYFIA LUCIFUGE (tal vez, este no es seguro)

51-VENELANA GREMORY (tal vez, este no es seguro)

52-WALBURGA

53-¿puesto pendiente?

54-¿puesto pendiente?

55-¿puesto pendiente?

 **Y SI DE PURA CASUALIDAD QUIEREN SABER "DESDE CUANDO ISSEI O X PERSONAJE TIENE TAL O CUAL PODER PODER" CUANDO ESTÉN LEYENDO ESTE FANFIC, PUEDEN REVISAR MI TERCER "FANFIC" EL CUAL ESTA LIGADO A ESTA HISTORIA Y DONDE SOLO SE PUBLICARAN LOS DATOS DE LOS PERSONAJES.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: EXISTE UNA CONSIDERABLE POSIBILIDAD DE QUE AL FINAL NO HAGA NADA ALV Y LEYERAN TODO ESO EN VANO, PERO CREO QUE SI LO VOY A HACER...**

 **COMO SEA, ME DESPIDO, PERDÓN POR EL PROLOGO LARGO Y SI DE CASUALIDAD TU LEES MI OTRO FANFIC, PERDÓN POR NO PUBLICAR MAS SEGUIDO, PERO ES QUE ME ATASCO TOTALMENTE, EN MI MENTE TODO SE VE Y SE OYE ÉPICO, PERO CUANDO TRATO DE ESCRIBIRLO NO TENGO NI PUTA IDEA DE COMO EXPRESARLO.**

 **BUENO, AHORA SIN MAS QUE DECIR, ADIÓS.**


	2. Llegada a Kuoh

**Aqui el primer capitulo de este fanfic**

 **(no soy dueño de highschool dxd)**

 **NOTA: si quieren saber "desde cuando tal o cual personaje puede hacer esto" o "porque x personaje NO puede hacer lo otro" consulten mi "fanfic" "datos de personajes y otras cosas" donde de colocaran las especificaciones de los personajes en esta historia.**

 **NOTA: a Kuoh la ubicare geográficamente donde originalmente esta la ciudad de Sayama, el la Prefectura de Saitama, Japón**

 **Capitulo 1- Llegada a Kuoh**

AEROPUERTO INTERNACIONAL DE LA CIUDAD DE KUOH

TERCER P.O.V (o punto de vista del narrador)

Un avión llegaba a la hermosa y pacifica (jajaja, pacifica, jajaja) ciudad de Kuoh y no era cualquier avión, era un avión privado y en ese avión viajaba, ustedes ya lo saben ¿no? pues por supuesto, en ese avión viajaba Hyodo Issei el cual venia desde Tokio, el nacio en Kuoh pero se mudo a Tokio y ahora regreso otra vez a su ciudad natal para "continuar sus estudios" o al menos eso es lo que el dice...

de cualquier manera no es que Tokio y Kuoh estén MUY lejos una de la otra, pero Issei no se anda con pequeñas, para el era mas fácil, rápido y cómodo viajar en avión que viajar en auto u otro transporte.

a decir verdad, el podría haber viajado con un circulo mágico pero como dije antes, el no se anda con pequeñeces.

oh, cierto ¿ya mencione que es poseedor de 10 Sacred Gears, 5 Longinus y otras 5 SGs, ademas de ser el portador de la espada sagrada "Ascalon"?

si, este cabrón de mierda suertudo es un puto badass, es el puto amo, el es la ley y esta ciudad ahora esta en sus manos.

Punto de vista de Issei

bueno, al fin llegue a Kuoh, me pregunto... ¿que tanto habrá cambiado esta ciudad durante los 5 años que estuve viviendo en Tokio?

"Issei sale del avión" (pero solo el, después de todo, el era el piloto también o bueno, casi, mas bien el avión es controlado por sus poderes para que Issei pueda relajarse sin preocuparse de quien lo pilotea)

De repente, Issei escucha una voz en su cabeza.

 **¿?: y bien compañero, ¿que planeas hacer ahora?**

 **¿?: es cierto, portador yo también tengo curiosidad, ¿que sigue?**

Issei: bueno, Ddraig, Albion, por el momento buscare un lugar donde vivir y por supuesto me inscribiré en la academia Kuoh.

Ddraig: esta bien, compañero pero... y sobre el "otro asunto"

Albion: si, ¿que hay de eso otro?

Issei: ...

Ddraig: Lo siento, no quería abrir una vieja herida...

Albion: yo también lo siento...

Issei: no, esta bien, no se preocupen y tienen razón, si me hago cargo de esto, nunca podre superar la muerte de mis padres... (con una mirada triste pero una sonrisa)

Ddraig: te apoyaremos en lo que podamos, compañero

Albion: asi es portador, cuenta con nosotros

Issei: Muchas gracias, muchachos.

Ddraig: ...

Albion: ...

Issei: ¿pasa algo?

Ddraig: oh no es nada

Albion: asi es, no es nada, no te preocupes

Issei: oh, entiendo, pero creo que es hora de irnos de aqui, la gente del aeropuerto comienza a verme raro ¿es que nunca han visto a alguien conducir su propio avión privado?

Albion: Probablemente, no

Issei: oh, cierto, je... creo que mejor me voy de aquí

Ddraig: ¿y el avión?

Issei: no hay problema

Issei usa uno de sus Longinus, el Innovate Clear, para hacer desaparecer ese avión ya que con el mismo Longinus lo creo y antes de que nadie diga o haga nada, Issei manipula los recuerdos de todos, asi como a las cámaras de seguridad, aquí nunca hubo un avión privado piloteado por un Adolescente.

EN UN TERRENO EN LA CIUDAD DE KUOH

Issei ahora caminaba sobre un terreno baldío de resiente adquisición, lo acababa de comprar en su totalidad al anterior dueño (oye, cuando tienes dinero, puedes darte ciertos lujos)

Issei: bueno, creo que este terreno sera perfecto.

*Activa su Longinus: Innovate Clear*

Y, así como así, una casa bastante espaciosa, casi tirando a mansión, apareció en lo que antes era un terreno baldío y lleno de basura y junto con esta propiedad, una piscina y un hermoso jardín.

(las cosas creadas con el Innovate Clear no desaparecen nunca a no ser que esa sea la voluntad de su portador, ademas, Issei no necesita limpiar la propiedad ni tampoco necesita personal de limpieza, de todo eso se encargan sus mismos poderes y sin mucho esfuerzo) (todos los servicios de luz, agua, gas, etc, no son problema, después de todo están hablando de Hyodo Issei, el puto amo)

Issei: es perfecta, bueno, eso resuelve mi problema de donde vivir y ahora lo siguiente es inscribirme en la academia Kuoh.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE, EN LA ACADEMIA KUOH

PUNTO DE VISTA DEL NARRADOR

Issei había llegado ya a la academia Kuoh y se inscribió en ella y rápidamente llamo la atención de sus compañeros, para la población masculina resultaba alguien con un "serio y misterioso" y para la población femenina era alguien que les resultaba bastante bien parecido y que por alguna razón despertaba deseos carnales y lujuria en las mujeres (cortesía de ser 25% humano y 75% dragón)

Mientras tanto, algunas personas lo observaban, Issei ya lo sabia, pero fingía no hacerlo.

Rias: ese chico...

Sona: Tu también lo sientes ¿no?

Rias: si, solo espero que alguien con ese poder no sea nuestro enemigo, odiaría tener que enfrentarme a alguien con un poder tan aterrador como el suyo...

Sona: cierto, yo también espero que no sea una amenaza

Rias: Akeno, Koneko, Kiba... vigilen de cerca a ese chico y reúnan toda la información que puedan sobre el

Akeno, Koneko y Kiba: ¡Hai, buchou!

Rias: Hyodo Issei... ¿quien o que eres realmente?

SALÓN DE CLASES CORRESPONDIENTE A ISSEI ( **no tengo idea de cual es su salón de clases especifico en el canon, solo se que va en segundo año al principio de la serie y también en esta historia)**

Profesor: bueno, clase, hoy vamos a recibir a un nuevo compañero, asi que sean amables con el.

Chicos: ojala sea una hermosa chica

Chicas: ojala sea un chico que no sea un degenerado...

Profesor: ¡silencio todos! esta bien, puedes pasar

*Issei entra al salon de clases*

Chicos: ¡CARAJO!

Chicas: ¡SIIIII! (grito de fangirl)

Profesor: por favor, preséntate

Issei: No hay problema: mi nombre es Hyodo Issei, nací y me crié aquí pero viví los últimos 5 años en tokio, mucho gusto.

De repente, un calvo y un chico de lentes de levantan de sus asientos

Masuda: Muérete, maldito, ¡robas la atención de las chicas!

Motohama: ¡si! largo de aquí, niño bonito ¡a nadie le gustan los moja-bragas como tu!

Katase: oh, genial, otra vez estos pervertidos.

Murayama: ¿por que no se mueren? pervertidos degenerados.

Profesor: ya, ya, tranquilos todos, Hyodo-kun ¿hay algo que quieras decir sobre ti?

Issei: La verdad, no, nada...

Profesor: oh, ya veo, pues muy bien puedes sentarte *le señala su asiento a Issei*

*Issei va a su lugar y se sienta* *las clases dan inicio*

UN TIEMPO DESPUÉS, DURANTE EL RECESO

Issei caminaba solo por los terrenos de la escuela, siempre llamando la atención de la población femenina hasta que...

tres chicas lo detuvieron e iniciaron una conversación con el

Chicas: e-espera, por favor

Issei: ¿puedo ayudarlas en algo?

Murayama: bueno, mi nombre es Kaori Murayama

Katase: Yo soy Yui Katase

Aika: y yo soy Aika Kiryuu

Issei: mi nombre es Hyodo Issei, mucho gusto (sonriedo, lo que hace que las 3 chicas se sonrojen)

Katase: ¡mucho gusto también!

Murayama: Un placer conocerte, Hyodo-kun

Issei: por favor, llámenme solo Issei

Murayama: ¿e-enserio? no hay problema, Issei

Aika: un placer conocer a nuestro futuro dueño y maestro, espero que hagas buen uso de nuestro sexys cuerpos y nos des mucho placer, me muero por ver a mis amigas y otraa chicas poner un rostro ahegao (placer extremo)

Issei: ¿perdón?

Katase: ¡Aika! ¡no digas cosas raras! (sonrojada)

Murayama: ¡cierto! ¿por que eres tan pervertida? (muerta de la vergüenza)

 **Ddraig: jajaja, me agrada esa chica**

 **Albion: a la dama lo que pida, portador.**

Issei: de eso me encargo yo...

Murayama: perdona a nuestra amiga, esta un poco ida

Katase: si, ella es una pervertida sin remedio, a pesar de ser virgen

Aika: ¡oye! ¿y eso que? ustedes también son vírgenes, pero no lo seremos por mucho mas tiempo, e Issei se encargara de eso ¿no es así?

*Katase y Murayama se sonrojan*

Issei: oigan chicas, me preguntaba si... ¿no les gustaría dar un paseo después de clases?

Katase: ¿en serio? ¡por supuesto que si!

Murayama: ¡me encantaría!

Aika: ¿un cuarteto con Issei y mis dos mejores amigas? ¡que mas puedo pedir!

Katase y Murayama: ya cállate, pervertida

Issei: bueno, bueno, tranquilos todos... me parece que ya es hora de regresar a clases ¿nos vemos después de la escuela?

Katase, Murayama y Aika: ¡por supuesto!

EN EL CLUB DE INVESTIGACIÓN OCULTA

Rias: y bien ¿que ha averiguado hasta ahora?

Kiba: pues lo que sabemos hasta ahora es que Hyodo Issei nació y se crió en Kuoh, pero después de un incidente que involucra la muerte de sus padres, se mudo a Tokio donde vivió con unos familiares durante 5 años para luego regresar recientemente a esta ciudad.

Rias: ¿que clase de incidente? ¿como murieron sus padres?

Kiba: El reporte oficial de la policía dice que fue obra de un asesino serial, pero...

Rias: ¿pero que?

Kiba: no, no es nada, solo son suposiciones mías

Rias: crees que los padres de ese chico fueron asesinados por algo o alguien que no es humano ¿verdad?

Kiba: existe la posibilidad de que así sea

Koneko: ademas, el vive en una mansión.

Rias: ¿una mansión?

Koneko: si, una mansión

Akeno: y bien presienta ¿que hará con ese chico, Issei, lo unirá a su nobleza? porque me muero por ver que puede hacer en la cama (sonríe lujuriosamente)

Rias: por el momento solo me limitare a seguir observándolo de lejos

Koneko: algo me dice que el ya sabe que nosotros lo seguimos...

Rias: es probable, pero aun así ustedes sigan con el buen trabajo ¿de acuerdo?

Todos: ¡Hai, Buchou!

DESPUÉS DE CLASES

podemos ver a Issei salir de los terrenos de la escuela, para ser detenido por 3 chicas

Katase: ¡Issei, espera!

Murayama: ¡si, espéranos!

Aika: dijiste que tendrías una cita con las 3 al mismo tiempo, así que cumple tu promesa

Issei: oh, claro (pensamiento de Issei: yo nunca dije una cita, pero a la dama lo que quiera)

¿que les parece si vamos al cine y luego a cenar algo a un restaurante y después pasearnos por la ciudad?

Murayama: ¿en serio? ¡me parece perfecto!

Katase: ¡estupendo!

Aika: ¡yo me apunto!

Y así como dijo Issei, primero fueron a ver una película, romántica, para gusto de las chicas y por consejo de Ddraig y Albion a su portador.

Después de la película, fueron a un restaurante de lujo.

Katase: oye, Issei, este restaurante se ve muy caro

Murayama: cierto, ¿quieres que te ayudemos a pagar?

Aika: si es por mi maestro, no me importaría ofrecer mi cuerpo para pagar la cuenta...

Issei: chicas, no se preocupen, el dinero no es problema para mi, ademas yo nunca seria capaz de pedirle eso a 3 hermosas doncellas como ustedes ¿como le pediría algo tan vil a 3 chicas con una cara tan angelical como ustedes?

 **Ddraig: ¡ese es mi portador!**

 **Albion: ¡son tuyas ahora muchacho!**

Después de lo dicho por Issei las 3 chicas se sonrojan furiosamente

Terminada la cena y un pequeño paseo, Issei acompaño a las 3 chicas a su casa.

EN LA CASA DE MURAYAMA

Murayama: Issei... se que es rápido, pero, te amo, no, mas bien, te amamos...

EN LA CASA DE KATASE

Katase: *salta a su cama felizmente y habla de lo feliz que sera con su amado Issei*

EN LA CASA DE AIKA

Aika: ¡ya quiero que nos de amor a las 3! ¡y a todas las que vengan!

EN LA CASA DE ISSEI

issei llego sano y salvo a su casa y pensaba en lo mucho que se divirtió con esas 3 chicas

 **Ddraig: y este amigos, es el nacimiento del rey...no... del "Emperador del Harem"**

 **Albion: muy cierto, ya tienes a 3 casi aseguradas en tu primer día de clases... sin duda alguna vas por el buen camino, portador**

Issei: por favor, no digan cosas raras...

 **Ddraig: eso dicen ahora, pero una vez que pruebes el cuerpo de una hermosa mujer como ellas, ya no hay vuelta atrás, sobre todo porque eres 75% dragón y 25% humano**

 **Albion: ademas ellas ya están marcadas por tu "esencia" de dragón y una vez que se lleve a cabo el acto sexual, ellas serán obedientes a ti y solo a ti, se convertirán en parte dragón, lo cual les dará la longevidad de nosotros y las volverá totalmente tuyas por toda la eternidad...**

Issei: si, como sea, pero, igual... ¿emperador del harem?... me gusta (sonríe)

EN UN LUGAR DESCONOCIDO

Kokabiel: ese chico... debemos matarlo antes de que pueda representar una amenza, Raynare, ¿sabes que hacer, no?

Raynare: no hay problema, yo me encargo del mocoso

Kokabiel: oh,cierto, Raynare...

Raynare: ¿que sucede?

Kokabiel: **NO ME FALLES, ¿ENTENDIDO?**

Raynare: n-n-no te preocupes, yo me haré cargo.

Kokabiel: esta bien, confio en que no nos fallaras esta vez pero por si acaso también enviare a Kalawarner, a Mittelt y a Dohnaseek para que te ayuden en caso de ser necesario.

Dohnaseek: ¿matar a ese mocoso? no hay problema

Kalawarner: Esta bien, no creo que sea tan dificil

Mittlet: ¡una misión! ¡viva!

Raynare: no se preocupe señor, no le fallaremos.

Kokabiel: pues eso espero... Hyodo Issei, prepárate para morir *inserte aquí risa muy malvada*

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

 **Pues así concluye el primer capitulo y si, ya se que no hay lemon como prometí, pero primero hay que introducir un poco en la historia.**

 **Va a ver lemons de eso estén seguros (son la razón de la creación de este fanfic, la misma descripción lo dice) pero probablemente no lleguen si no hasta el capitulo 3, aunque puede que en el siguiente ya ponga uno, quien sabe, pero de que los habrá, los habrá**

 **También quiero disculparme por el exceso de OOC (o como lo llamo yo "no tengo ni puta idea de como son estos personajes, así que les pongo la personalidad que me salga de los cojones")**

 **De igual forma me disculpo en esos casos donde pongo "tercer p.o.v" y que en realidad este desde el punto de vista de Issei o viceversa.**

 **Y SOBRE LAS REVIEWS**

 **-"antifanboy": no esperes una historia con un trasfondo muy profundo, porque no lo tiene (a no ser que me llegue la inspiración) pero aun así tratare de poner algo de acción, peleas y drama y no solo lemons.**

 **-"TheSekiryuuteiDarkSlayer": interesantes tus consejos, creo que podría aplicarlos a medida que avance la historia, pero por el momento, pensare si se me ocurre otra cosa, pero como dije antes, gracias por las ideas.**


	3. IMPORTANTE

**NECESITO SU OPINIÓN**

 **¿DEBO CONTINUAR LA HISTORIA TAL Y COMO LA TENGO HASTA AHORA? (con un trasfondo "serio" y "sombrío" junto al lemon)**

 **o**

 **¿DEBO REESCRIBIR LA HISTORIA, YENDO DIRECTAMENTE AL LEMON Y DEJANDO EL TRASFONDO SERIO Y SOMBRIO PARA OTRA HISTORIA?**


	4. Nuevo capitulo 1

**Lamento informar a los que querían que continuara tal y como estaba que finalmente me he decantado por reescribir esta historia, aun así espero que la medio disfruten.**

 **(No creo que vaya a borrar el primer capitulo "original" primero: por si alguien saca una buena idea de eso y segundo: pues nomas...)**

 **ADVERTENCIA: si tu has leído fanfics de lemons de este anime en ingles es probable que mas de una escena, situación o frase se te haga conocida (que puedo decir, la misma descripción lo dice... esos gringos perversos son la "inspiración" de este fanfic)**

 **ADVERTENCIA: CONTIENE LENGUAJE QUE PUEDE RESULTAR OFENSIVO O MORALMENTE INADECUADO.**

 **Pero bueno, sin mas que decir, aqui esta la reescritura del capitulo uno de esta historia**

 **CAPITULO 1- El inicio (nombre malo, lo se, no soy bueno para eso de los nombres en los capítulos)**

EN LA RESIDENCIA HYODO (una casa muy grande, casi tirando a mansión)

En este momento nos encontramos en la residencia Hyodo, lugar de residencia de Issei Hyodo y sus padres, aunque estos se encuentran de viaje por el mundo en un crucero de lujo con todos los gastos pagados, cortesía de su hijo, y ustedes dirán ¿entonces Issei esta viviendo solo? y yo les diré bueno... mejor acompáñenme a "ver" o mejor dicho a "leer" esto...

En esta escena podemos ver a Issei con una sonrisa triunfal y una mirada como de diciéndose a si mismo "Issei... tu eres EL HOMBRE" ¿la razón? pues simple... 3 hermosas chicas a las cuales identificamos con los nombres de Irina Shidou, Xenovia Quarta y Asia Argento, las dos primeras vestidas con un traje ajustado negro (ya saben, el que usan cuando aparecen por primera vez) y la tercera vestida con su uniforme de la academia kuoh estan bueno... ¿como decirlo refinadamente? oh, si, le estan dando un paizuri+blowjob a Issei (o como dirían otros rusa+mamada)

Xenovia e Irina le dan placer a Issei con sus pechos mientras Asia se esfuerza por darle un buen blowjob.

A Issei le parece adorable... y excitante, que la pequeña y adorable Asia intente darle placer a pesar de lo bonita y pequeña de su boca y de que con menos de la mitad del miembro de Isei en su boca ya se esta ahogando.

"oh, si, vamos, continúen, que no se les olvide que ustedes son mías, angelicales zorras"

-decía el castaño ¿amado? por todos ( por todas en esta historia...)

Las 3 chicas simplemente continuaban con su trabajo, tenían miradas de excitación y lujuria a mas no poder, si uno miraba directo a sus ojos, podía ver corazones de amor en ellos... de amor a Issei.

Pero habían dos detalles (aparte de la escena de estos jóvenes calientes) que pueden llamar la atención fácilmente. El primero: que las 3 chicas tenían desplegadas sus alas ¿alas de que? ¿de demonio? ¿de ángel caído? ¿de pollo? ¿de avión? pues no, no, que rico pero no y ALLAHU AKBAR... pero tampoco, ¿entonces... de que son sus alas? pues fácil, sus alas son de ÁNGEL, si, de ángel, blancas, bonitas y esponjosas.

Y tu probablemente te estés preguntando ¿no se supone que eso es motivo suficiente para que un ángel "caiga" pues de primera tienes razón pero ocurre que el buen Michael desarrollo un "sello" especial para que los ángeles pudieran realizar este tipo de actos sin el riesgo de caer, con la condición de que se haga solo con la persona que se ama realmente, de ser con alguien que el/la ángel no ama realmente este va a convertirse el caído (probablemente el pensamiento de Michael y de su hermana Gabriel al crear este "sello" fue algo como "ahora el ángel que se convierta en un caído ya es porque quiere, ya no hay excusa"

Y si te estas preguntando ¿quien las reencarno en ángel a las 3? pues fue la arcángel Gabriel quien las reencarno como ángeles. En teoría, ellas "pertenecen" a la ángel antes mencionada, pero el la practica, bueno...

"mis tres hermosas ángeles... sigan chupando, estoy por venirme y se que les encanta mi semen"

Pero a ni a Michael ni a Gabriel les molesta esto, el primero porque sabe que las 3 chicas aman a Issei y la segunda por eso y porque tal vez, solo tal vez... ella también sienta algo.

pero... ¿es necesario tener sus alas desplegadas para realizar estos actos lascivos? pues la respuesta es: NO entonces ¿porque las tienen desplegadas? bueno, podríamos decir que es un "fetiche" o "fantasía erótica" ¿fantasía erótica? ¿de quien ¿de Issei? pues sorprendentemente...no, esta es las "fantasía sexual" de Irina, Xenovia y Asia, por alguna razón que ni su servilleta comprende, ellas se excitan demasiado por el hecho de penar en que "ellas son ángeles que están haciendo cosas obscenas con un humano" (o bueno, 50% humano 50% dragón) las pone cachondas el pensar en que después de esto van a convertirse en caídas (a pesar de que ellas aman a Issei y por lo tanto el que pierdan sus alas es imposible, pero bueno, es su fantasía erótica...)

¿Y cual es el otro detalle que llama la atención, aparte de que las 3 son ángeles de la "baraja" de la arcángel gabriel y que son un grupo de jóvenes con las hormonas al tope? pues que Irina, Xenovia y Asia no eran las únicas que estaban disfrutando con Issei, hace rato había otras 3 hermosas damas que gozaban a lo "grande" (y nunca mejor dicho) con el castaño.

¿que les paso? pues...

Las primera es una chica con el pelo negro muy hermosa, llamada Raynare, la segunda tiene el pelo azul e igualmente también es muy hermosa y se llama Kalawarner y la tercera es una loli hermosa llamada Mittelt

Las 3 chicas están en el piso, inconscientes, con la mirada perdida y la lengua de fuera (ahegao...ejem...ahegao) están cubiertas de un liquido blanco viscoso y espeso (semen...ejem) y ese mismo liquido escurre por sus bocas, vaginas y culos.

estas 3 chicas que por cierto, siguen moviendo sus caderas entre sueños... son ángeles caídas y mientras Issei recibe placer de las otras 3 ángeles no-caídas, las 3 caídas pronuncian entre sueños frases como

"el enorme y grueso pene de Issei-sama...lo amo" decía Raynare entre sueños

"Issei-sama, destroce mi vagina con su poderosa vara de carne dura y venosa humano-dragón " decía Kalawarner

"Issei-sama, e sido una loli muy puta, por favor... deme una lección con su enorme y poderoso pene" decía Mittelt

las 3 sonreían felizmente al pronunciar esas palabras... probablemente porque están soñando que Issei se las continua follando.

Y ahora se preguntaran ¿como carajos paso todo esto? pues bueno, todo empieza hace aproximadamente un año, cuando Issei descubre su poder y habilidades que le proporcionan sus 10 sacred gear (Issei chetado ¿lo olvidan?) 5 longinus y otros 5 SGs después de eso poco a poco empieza a distanciarse del mundo de la perversión y las oppai, alejándose inevitablemente de sus amigos Masuda y Motohama, a pesar de que Issei les sugirió que hicieran lo mismo, pero estos se negaron rotundamente, a pesar de eso, los 3 se siguen considerando amigos. Pero ya para el segundo año en la academia Kuoh ya no eran el "trió pervertido" sino mas bien "el dúo pervertido" en cuanto a Issei, dejo de ser llamado "la bestia pervertida" para simplemente pasar a un alumno que pasa desapercibido para la mayoría, pero que igual le va muy bien en la escuela.

Serio, respetuoso y aplicado, o bien, frió, siniestro y calculador: son las palabras con las que casi todos en la academia kuoh identificarían a Hyodo Issei y en parte tienen razón pero, ya saben...

"oh, Asia, tu boca es tan cálida, ya quiero venirme en ella"

un pervertido siempre sera un pervertido. La diferencia es que Issei Sabe cuando si y cuando no, ademas de que se reserva toda su perversión para la intimidad con sus chicas (cosa que las hace muy felices) y eso también hace sentir orgullosos a los dos dragones que habitan en su ser...Ddraig y Albion, quienes a cambio de subir su ego de dragones teniendo un portador tan puto-amo como Issei, le dan a este su poder de dragón convertido en afrodisíaco para que pueda darle tanto amor sus chicas como ellas quieran, siempre soltando una cantidad de semen que no es precisamente poca y siempre sintiendo placer con cada eyaculacion ya sea 1, 10, 100, 1000 o las que sean, siempre y cuando el poder de los 2 dragones celestiales lo permita.

de manera que aunque sean 2, 10 o 100 chicas o las que sean, por lo general, las agotadas van a ser ellas, no Issei.

¿pero como es que Issei se follo a 3 caídas y esta a punto de hacer lo mismo con 3 hermosas ángeles? (que una de ellas por cierto, es su amiga de la infancia)

para saberlo, vamos a regresar en el tiempo a hace dos semanas aproximadamente y vamos a verlo desde el punto de vista de Issei.

DOS SEMANAS ANTES DEL ¿septeto? ¿orgía? EN LA RESIDENCIA HYODO

PUNTO DE VISTA DE ISSEI

las clases habían terminado y yo me disponía a volver a la mi hogar sin embargo una hermosa chica que nunca antes había visto en mi vida me ofreció ser mi novia y salir conmigo, yo obviamente pense que se trataba de una broma de mal gusto o de que quizás era alguna especie de "prueba" de alguien que no se creyera eso de que ya no soy un pervertido (lo sigo siendo, la admito...pero ahora soy mas discreto y solo en privado)

amablemente rechace la propuesta, diciéndole que nunca la había visto en mi vida. Yo sabia que ella era una ángel caída, Ddraig y Albion me lo dijeron y por eso mismo no quise involucrar con ella. Pero grande fue mi sorpresa cuando ella empezó a "llorar" después de yo la "rechazara" y los comentarios de los que pasaban por el lugar no se hicieron esperar...

"ese bastardo, mira que hacer llorar a esa preciosa doncella"

"hombre, ella es hermosa, si no te gusta simplemente hazla feliz y llévala a dar un paseo ¿que te cuesta?"

"insensible, hacer llorar a una chica tan hermosa, debería estar avergonzado"

yo simplemente ahogue un suspiro de pesadez y decidí aceptar la oferta de esa chica que se hacia llamar "Amano Yuma" ella dejo de llorar y se abalanzo sobre mi, esto también genero algunos comentarios

"yo sabia que ese chico iba a entrar en razón"

"pero mírenlos, si son la pareja perfecta"

"ah, el amor joven"

yo no sabia que estaba planeando esta Caída, así que por sugerencia de Ddraig y Albion decidí aceptar el tener una cita con ella.

Fuimos a muchos lugares y nos divertimos mucho... yo podía verlo en sus ojos, ella realmente se estaba divirtiendo conmigo, pero también vi otra mirada en ella, una mirada de tristeza y algo de miedo ¿miedo a que? yo no tardaría en descubrirlo.

Era de noche y caminábamos cerca de una fuente, cuando se me ocurrió tomarla desprevenida y preguntarle ¿aquí es cuando te conviertes en una ángel caída y me asesinas con una lanza de luz?

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida "¿desde cuando lo sabes?" me pregunto ella

"desde el principio" le respondí yo

"lo siento, no hay nada personal en esto... pero ellos... ellos"

ella decía eso y posteriormente se puso a llorar. En ese momento me di cuenta de dos cosas, la primera: que eran lagrimas autenticas y la segunda: que yo realmente quiero matar a el los bastardos que la están haciendo llorar.

"Yuma-chan, por favor, déjame ayudarte, si alguien te esta obligando a hacer esto juro que lo destruiré, ya domino muy bien mis poderes, por lo que no me sera muy difícil" le dije a ella

ella me miro fijamente y me dijo

"¿d-de ve-verdad?" decía ella entre sollozos

"por supuesto que si, yuma-chan" le respondí con una sonrisa

ella se sonrojo y me dijo

"primero que nada, mi nombre es Raynare" dijo ella, tratando de recuperar la compostura pero todavía se le escapaba de vez en cuando uno que otro sollozo entre palabra y palabra

"¿quien quiere matarme y por que? se ve que tu no quieres hacer esto, entonces ¿por que lo haces? le pregunte, curioso de los motivos que la orillaron a hacer esto

"no tengo opción, esos bastardos tienen secuestradas a mis 3 amigas y si no hago lo que quieren van a violarlas y a matarlas" decía ella muy angustiada

"puedes decirme los nombres de tus amigas y de los bastardos que te obligan a hacer esto" pregunte curioso y a su vez también, furioso con esos bastardos que usan a las amigas de esta chica para que les sirva de mercenaria

"mis amigas se llaman Kalawarner y Mittelt, ellas son ángeles caídas al igual que yo y mi otra amiga se llama Asia Argento, ella es o mejor dicho era una humana, pero fue reencarnada en ángel y es la portadora de un Sacred Gear llamado ´twilight healing´ el cual básicamente cura heridas incluso las muy graves, pero no puede reponer partes amputadas o las energías perdidas por agotamiento" me dijo Yuma o mejor dicho, Raynare y después de unos momentos de silencio dijo:

"y en cuanto a los bastardos que tienen retenidas a mis amigas, sus nombres son: Dohnaseek, un ángel caído al igual que yo y dos de mis amigas, Kokabiel, uno de los cadres de grigori (ella me volteo a ver y yo asentí, dándole a entender que yo ya estaba al tanto de todo eso del mundo sobrenatural, por lo que ella continuo...) Freed Sellzen, un exorcista desterrado por la iglesia y Valper Galilei, un ex-cura que en el pasado lidero el conocido como "proyecto espada sagrada" dijo ella con gran rabia al mencionar a todos esos malnacidos

yo por mi parte me quede pensando ¿proyecto espada sagrada? ya Dgraig me había contado de eso... pero bueno, lo importante ahora es ayudar a Raynare a salvar a sus amigas.

"¿donde tienen a tus amigas?" le pregunte y ella dijo:

"en la vieja iglesia a las afueras de la ciudad"

yo asentí y le dije "bueno, que tal si le damos una visita a esos bastardos..."

DENTRO DE LA IGLESIA "ABANDONADA" (Punto de vista de Issei todavía)

*sonido de espadas chocando*

me encontraba peleando contra el exorcista callejero Freed Sellzen el cual portaba una de las espadas "excalibur" yo por mi parte estaba usando dos espadas, una demoníaca y una santa cortesía de mi "Sword birth" y de mi "Blade Blacksmith" respectivamente.

"Maldito mocoso de mierda, ¿tu de donde carajo saliste?"

me preguntaba furioso Freed por el hecho de que Raynare y yo llegamos a tiempo para impedir que le sacaran a su amiga Asia su sacred gear y por ende, evitando que la maten.

La batalla se prolongo por un rato mas, hasta que...

"Ah, maldita sea, el jefe se va aponer muy molesto, pero ya me harte de esto" dijo el y posteriormente procedió a sacar una bomba de humo y escapar.

Aunque, no es que el tuviera mucho que hacer, la verdad. Raynare y yo acabamos con todos o casi todos los caídos y exorcistas callejeros aliados a ese tal "Kokabiel" que estaban en la iglesia.

"arggggh, ma-maldito hijo de puta, te arrepentirás de esto ¿me escuchaste?" me dijo amenazante el caído identificado como Dohnaseek después de que yo le clavara dos espadas, una demoníaca y una santa en el corazón.

"e-esto n-no p-p-puede estar pasando, ma-mal-dita sea" dijo el caído, cuya vida empezaba a desprenderse de sus ojos.

Yo saque mis espadas de su corazón y al hacer esto, el simplemente murió al instante y su cuerpo inerte cayo al suelo y de desintegro en un montón de plumas de color negro.

"al fin, ese bastardo esta muerto" pude oír decir a una de las amigas de Raynare, la cual por las descripciones de ellas que me dio esta, pude identificarla rápidamente como Kalawarner

"Oye, Raynare ¿quien es el chico al que debemos la vida?" pregunto curiosa la chica que yo rápidamente identifique como Mittelt

"mu-muchas gracias por salvarnos" dijo la chica con vestimenta de monja que yo rápidamente la identifique como Asia

"No hay de que" les dije " y por cierto, mi nombre es Issei Hyodo, mucho gusto" les dije a las 3 con una sonrisa, pude notar como las 3 se sonrojaron por eso y después procedieron a presentarse formalmente

"Mi nombre es Mittelt, mucho gusto"

"yo soy kalawarner, un placer conocer al que derritió el corazón de Raynare y nos salvo a nosotras"

"y yo soy Asia Argento, gracias por salvarnos y por hacer feliz a Raynare-oneesama"

después de que las 3 chicas se presentaran, y al darme cuenta de ellas ya no tenían donde quedarse, les ofrecí quedarse conmigo, al fin y al cabo mi casa es muy grande, mis padres están en un crucero de lujo, cortesía mía y el dinero para mi no es problema... ademas de que, lo admito, **quiero profanarlas y hacerlas mías y solo mías.**

"¿De verdad podemos quedarnos a vivir contigo?" preguntaba Raynare

"por supuesto que si, tu, Kalawarner, Mittlet y Asia pueden quedarse a vivr conmigo todo el tiempo que quieran, el dinero no es problema, mi casa es muy grande y mis padres se están de viajer y no regresaran a casa en un LARGO tiempo" les dije a ellas y posteriormente Asia pregunto:

"¿Issei-san, esta seguro de eso?"

"¡por supuesto!, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ustedes"

"¿y por que lo haces?, si no nos debes ningún favor, al contrario, somos nostras las que te debemos la vida" dijo Kalawarner

"Me refiero a que es lo mínimo que puedo hacer para ayudar a 4 hermosas chicas que sin duda alguna se han robado mi corazón" les dije y rápidamente todas ellas se sonrojaron

"¿tu nos amas a las 4?" pregunto Mittelt

"si, yo voy a ser el EMPERADOR DEL HAREM y para lograrlo debo amar por igual a todas mis chicas y las he elegido a ustedes para ser las primeras integrantes de mi harem... ¿aceptan?" pregunte seriamente

"¡por supuesto que si! no desaprovechare esta oportunidad para estar contigo" diijo Raynare

"haz con nosotras lo que quieras, maestro" dijo Kalawarner, todo el mundo se sorprendió al verla tan sumisa, yo por mi parte sonreí mentalmente debido a que mi parte dragón hace las mujeres se sientan anormalmenre atraídas hacia mi y se vuelven totalmente fieles, leales y obedientes una vez que se lleve a cabo el acto sexual, pero al parecer ella ya cedió, incluso antes de tener relaciones sexuales.

"Issei-sama, somos suyas" dijo Mittelt felizmente

"Si es por Issei-san, haré lo que sea" dijo Asia tiernamente pero con determinación, lo cual la hacia ver mas adorable. Sin duda alguna yo me moría de ganas por **corromper su mente y hacer que en lo unico que piense es en mi pene y en mi semen**

RESIDENCIA HYODO

ya han pasado tres días desde los eventos en aquella iglesia abandonada y se preguntaran ¿Issei ya tuvo relaciones con las chicas? bueno hasta este momento, no, pero..

(PUNTO DE VISTA DE ISSEI)

Asia se había ido de urgencia al cielo a ver a la Serafin Gabriel, la que la reencarno en un ángel a ella, para reportar que estaba bien, así como también para reportar las andadas de Kokabiel y compañía y no regresaría en unos días.

Así que aproveche la ausencia de Asia para probar algo; usar mi esencia de dragón como feromona para aumentar la lujuria en las chicas, en ese momento pude notar dos cosas, uno: que sirve muy bien, y dos: que sirve infinitamente mejor con alguien que te ama realmente y yo puedo sentir, gracias a mis instintos de dragón, cuando una chica en verdad me ama y puedo decir con toda seguridad que Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittlelt y Asia me aman y mucho.

oh, por cierto ¿usar lenguaje degradante y obsceno con ellas no esta mal visto siempre y cuando ellas quieran y sea en la intimidad, verdad? ¿que porque lo pregunto, bueno...

en este momento me encuentro despojado de ropa en la parte inferior de mi cuerpo.

"Vamos, sigan, zorras, rindanle culto a mi enorme verga como las putas indignas que son"

Yo estaba sentado en un sofá con las piernas abiertas, con Raynare y Kalawarner usando sus enormes tetas para hacerle un paizuri doble a mi gigantesco pene mientras Mittelt chupa lo que sobresale.

hace tan solo unos minutos las 3 estaban sentadas en el sofá, yo les pedí amablemente que se levantaran, porque necesitaba enseñarles algo (y si que lo hice...) y una vez que hicieron lo que dije, procedí a bajarme el pantalón, al principio ellas se sonrojaron y avergonzaron, pero posteriormente, entre su la esencia de dragón, su amor hacia mi y su lujuria natural como ángeles caídas provoco que finalmente cedieran a los deseos carnales

Raynare saco mi ropa interior y por cosa de 20 o 30 segundos toda esa lujuria y amor fueron reemplazados por un autentico terror por parte de las 3 chicas al ver el tamaño de mi miembro, que ni siquiera estaba erecto.

"¿c-cuanto m-mide?" preguntaba una aterrada Mittelt

"38cm flacida, 48cm erecta" le respondí (en realidad un poco mas, pero sin llegar a los respectivos 39cm y 49cm **(NOTA: oye, la idea es volverlas "adictas" al miembro de Issei ¿y que mejor forma de hacerlo que con un pene tamaño camioneta, aunque igual y debo dejar de ver tanto manga hentai con la categoría de "mindbreak" especialmente esos que involucran orcos, hombres-caballo, etc...)**

"c-como, es eso posible" pregunto Kalawarner

"ventajas de ser el protagonista de esta historia escrita por un perturbado mental" le respondí

"¿que?"

"oh, quise decir, ventajas de ser mitad humano, mitad dragón, supongo"

 **[nosotros en eso no tenemos nada que ver, compañero... tu amigo es 100% made in human world] dijo Draig**

"oh, ya veo..."

"¿con quien hablas?" preguntaba Raynare

"oh, no es nada, no se preocupen, es solo que de hecho, este enorme pedazo de carne de placer para las feminas es 100% humano" les dije "que les parece si empezamos ya" dije, ansioso por probar a mis 3 primeras "victimas"

"¡NO, yo no quiero, yo soy muy pequeña y si me mete esa enorme cosa en mi cuerpecito me va a matar!" decía una aterrada Mittelt

"No te preocupes Mittelt, prometo hacerlo con mucho amor y cuidado" le dije para calmarla

"¿d-de verdad?" pregunto ella

"por supuesto, yo nunca haría nada que ustedes no quieran" dije y después de eso las cosas se pusieron mas y mas calientes hasta encontrarnos en nuestra situación actual

Pasaron los minutos y el doble paizuri + blowjob se sentía increíble, y yo estaba usando mis poderes de dragón para resistir el mayor tiempo posible y disfrutar la hermosa vista de la tierna cara de Mittelt yendo de un arriba a abajo mientras me la chupa y los hermosos y perfectos culos de Raynare y Kalawarner moviéndose de un lado a otro, mientras chorros y chorros de jugo de amor salia por sus vaginas.

Lamentablemente todo llega a su fin y esta hermosa escena no fue la excepción, ya que no pude aguantar mas, pero la escena anterior fue reemplazada por una a mi parecer, todavía mejor.

"ya no puedo aguantar mas, chicas, me voy a correr" les dije, pero ellas lejos de hacerse a un lado, aumentaron furiosamente su ritmo llevando mi placer al limite con sus "almohadas celestiales" también conocidos como pechos, tetas, oppai, etc y Mittelt con su cálida y húmeda boca que no hacia sino aumentar el placer que ya de por si era inmenso.

"ME VENGO" grite y posteriormente solté una carga verdaderamente titanica sobre los pechos de Raynare y Kalawarner y por supuesto, dentro de la boca de Mittelt.

Pude notar como casi inmediatamente después de que yo eyaculara, ellas 3 también tuvieron un orgasmo.

Si, en otras palabras las hice tener un orgasmo sin tocarles el coño, basto solo la excitación que le produjo hacerme un paizuri doble + mamada y posteriormente mi corrida hizo que finalmente tuvieran un orgasmo, seguramente mucho mejor de lo que muchos hombres podrían darles.

SIN DUDA ALGUNA HOY, MAÑANA Y POR TODA LA ETERNIDAD... **ELLAS SON MÍAS Y ME AMARAN SOLO A MI, A ELLAS MISMAS Y A MI PENE.**

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

 **ENCUESTA**

 **¿Les gustaría que pusiera una fem-kiba (por lo visto su version femenina se suele llamae yumi kiba, pero eso no tiene sentido, ya que yuuto es el apellido, no el nombre ¿o si?)?**

 **lo pregunto para que después no me digan "hubieras puesto la version femenina de este u otro"**

 **¿y fem vali (que se suele llamar valerie)?**

 **¿fem Ddraig?**

 **¿fem Albion?**

 **o bien como otra opción, podemos decir que los dos primeros personajes tienen hermanas (esto es otra opción)**

 **En lo personal, yo no soy muy fanático de eso del "genderbender" por eso pongo la alternativa de las hermanas con los dos primeros y con los dragones celestiales, ahí si seria genderbending sin otra opción, ya que si con los primeros es dificil con los otros 2 no hay de donde sacarles unas "hermanas dragonas celestiales"**

 **¿entonces, uno si, uno no?**

 **¿todos?**

 **¿ninguno?**

 **"tengo otra sugerencia respecto a esto la cual es la siguiente": (inserte sugerencia aquí)**

 **y aparte de esta encuesta para continuar la historia**

 **¿que les pareció el nuevo primer capitulo? ¿mucho lenguaje obsceno? (esa es la idea)**

 **¿bueno? ¿malo? ¿pasable?**

 **de cualquier manera, la historia continua en el siguiente capitulo**

 **y antes de que lo pregunten, si, todavía estamos en "dos semanas antes de follarse a Irina, Xenovia y Asia**

 **Hasta el próximo capitulo.**


End file.
